Help! Me and my husband, Emperor-Napoleon got hacked for no reason!
Why -TheEmpire-, aka rape guy cousin wants to hack people -TheEmpire- aka the real owner of the rape guy is mainly after people related to me. She's also after her enemies. She was very mad when people spammed her Wallz telling her to stop. She decided to hack the famous Bonaparte family and their closest friends. When she found out that hacking is bad, her accounts were to be banned, and Megan-Back-Up offered friendship to her, she started to feel bad about hacking such an innocent family and decided that she'd give them back soon. She promised to give back everyone's account if we voted BreezeWind to level 50 by November 11, 2014. She told me that my account was easy to hack, but I had a super hard login. How to lower your risk of being hacked To lower the risk of any hacker from hacking your account, you must empty out your hot friends list, delete the posts from the accounts that they hacked, not be very known to many people, and stay very inactive to be safe and lowering your risk of coming into contact with any of them. Make sure that your login is extremely hard, so the hackers will have a hard time accessing it. They're mainly aiming to hack as many of my friends and family they can find throughout Woozworld. Try your best to avoid all the hackers in Woozworld! Also, pretend to be hacked. Write in your status that you're already hacked, so hackers won't take your account. About the hacker The hacker is known to be -TheEmpire-. Her favorite color is green. She had a sister who was 25 years old. Her sister's name was MollyDaCheeseBal. She regretted her horrible actions for hacking such innocent people and feels miserable for life. She got jealous of the Bonaparte family very easily. Before she left Woozworld (English one), Megan-Back-Up bravely befriended the hacker and she gave me (Chanterella) a lab coat as a birthday present. The hacker was still active until she quit on the second week of November for school. We found out that she was the rape guy because of a message she sent me and a post she left while portraying as the rape guy. It's the way she typed, and she added -be crazy- at the end of both the post and message. Her grammar exposes her and even the way she acts. The hacker has several computer codes. The hacker's computer code is believed to be 41.250.166.100 and 105.157.244.35! The hacker is trying to ruin every page people create about Chanterella and lie that Chanterella is not hacked! Unfortunately, I'm still hacked! The link to his pages are here: http://wooz-world.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:41.250.166.100 http://wooz-world.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/105.157.244.35 List of people hacked Axzyvu, Chanterella, Emperor-Napoleon, CelesteForever-, MollyDaCheeseBal, Ludwig-Beethoven, GirlPurplePanda, RavenPrincess, Mayely, Zoey460g, TaylorForever, PoppyRoseTuf, ToadswrthOnWW, Suziejb, Evebella, Empress-Chant, Millj, Nami-Navigator, QueenVictoria, Princess-Lola, LailaPerfect, BridgetteHarris, Cutelovefur, Lochan, Im-Jewel, Babybloomyxi, Emperor-Napoleon When Napoleon came back from school, he noticed that his email address to his account had changed. He also noticed that a raping list was his status. He quickly changed the password and email to something harder and random, so the hacker wouldn't take it from him anymore. Luckily, he's safe from being hacked. Chanterella I was in a hurry to school. When I got online in the morning of October 31, I noticed that I got many messages from Nagisa-Wolf saying to stop being rude to her. I was offline at that time when the hacker bullied her, and I apologized to her about the hacking. I also noticed that my status changed into the rape guy's raping list, and my email changed into an unknown address called 35@aol.com! Quickly, I warned her about it. Then I got busy voting. I was in a hurry and quickly changed the mail to something very gibberish and hard. When I was on my way to school, I remembered that I forgot to change the password! Then the hacker secretly changed the password to something different while I was in school. Unfortunately, I couldn't log on anymore after I came back from school. I lost everything including the birthday present my husband worked hard for. People Trying to Talk to the Hacker MonaOnWW reported that she noticed the hacker "Chanterella" was online. MonaOnWW followed the hacker to Liesl and Po Unitz. MonaOnWW said hi to the hacker, but the hacker logged off. So she asked RavenPrincess if she could borrow the picture of her saying hi to Chanterella. ��How RavenPrincess followed the Mystery Hacker of Chanterella�� On November 8, 2014, RavenMiranda was hanging out with [[Ally Raven_Campbelle_(RavenPrincess)|'RavenPrincess']]''' '''in real life. RavenPrincess noticed "Chanterella" was online, so she followed her to "Bookz Liesl and Po" Unitz. RavenPrincess said hi to Chanterella, but Chanterella went offline. RavenPrincess showed the picture to RavenMiranda, and RavenMiranda saw the whole thing and told JasmineArtist about it. Conclusion We found out that it was Maria's (Suziejb) cousin, because she types exactly the same. After I explained some warnings and short conversations with the hacker, she finally started to feel bad. She soon regretted her actions for hacking such an innocent family. Luckily, everyone got their accounts back from the sad hacker and people are happy to get them back. She's regretting her bad actions. Unfortunately, I (Chanterella) am the only one who never got both of my accounts back. The hacker wanted to give my account to one of her friends in real, but I refused, because it has all the birthday presents my husband worked hard for! Help! Videos, Recordings, and Gallery Hacked-0.png Hacked.png Rape guy.jpg Post.jpg WoozIn.clipular (4).png -TheEmpire- faking as Princess-Lola in a new account..jpg|-TheEmpire- made a new account and pretended to be Princess-Lola. We found out that she was faking it, and it was actually Princess-Lola instead! Post (2).jpg|Oh no! Category:Bad Category:Bad guy Category:Horrible